It's Bigger on the Inside
by Juggernaut69
Summary: Dr.Who gets sucked into the world of pokemon, and ends up making some unusual friends.


"So where to now?" The doctor turned around swiftly, gazing at the empty TARDIS. He forgot that he left Amy, Rory, and River behind.

However, as if to answer his question, the TARDIS began to shake, and then smoke began to appear. Greeting yet another crash landing with "Geronimo" the doctor threw a switch and braced for the rough landing. Once shot into the wall the doctor regained his balance and grabbed his fez, heading out the doors of the TARDIS.

"That concludes the battle between our champion Lance and the challenge- huh? How did you get in here?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I just stepped in to watch." spoke the doctor, toying with his bowtie.

"Get him out of here!" screamed the referee, sending out two Scizor.

"Hum, what's this? This just got different, I like different." spoke the Doctor, letting the Pokémon carry him away. "It's just my blu-"

The doors quickly shut behind the Doctor, the two Scizor dropping him off at the Pokémon center desk. Out of reflex the doctor began to examine the two Pokémon as if they were a piece of technology. With one touch of the Pokémon's cold metal shell the Doctor was convinced, they had to be robots. However the bite one of them gave him once he tried to use his screwdriver on it was very real, they were real.

"You act as if you've never seen a Scizor before, where you from, Unova?" spoke the nurse, leaning over towards the Doctor. "What's your name?"

"Me? Oh, just call me the Doctor." responded the Doctor, putting his fez back on his head, "and I'm from Galifrey."

"I've never heard of that region. What type of Pokémon do they have there?" asked the nurse, seeming interested.

"Pokémon? Is that what those were?" asked the Doctor, trying to remember if he had heard of them before.

"Oh my? You don't have Pokémon where you come from? How dreadful, I can't imagine life without these beautiful creatures!" responded the nurse, "Oh, and the names Nurse Joy, I heal Pokémon after they battle, and we're standing in the Pokémon League where Pokémon trainers come from all over to challenge the Elite Four. By the looks of it you were escorted out by the Champion's aid."

"Wait, you battle those things against each other to the point they need medical aid, and this is socially acceptable?" asked the Doctor, looking into the nurses eyes, seeing adoration in them.

"Oh, I never thought of it quite like that! You aren't working for Team Plasma are you? I've heard that it's all a lie, the whole liberation thing."

"Where's the intruder?" asked a man dressed in a purple cape, waltzing into the room.

"He's over here Lance, safe with me!" spoke the nurse, winking at the doctor before turning away.

"Lance? So you're the guy who makes these things beat each other senseless for fun? Prestige?" asked the Doctor, leaning in close to Lance's face before turning back around. "I have no time for the social implications of this society, well technically I have nothing but time, patience on the otherhand I have very little of. Something here has clearly messed with the time-y wime-y stuff inside the TARDIS and I can't leave until I fix the source."

"He's a little weird Lance, he's never seen Pokémon before, claims he's from Galifrey." spoke the Nurse, putting six pokeballs in a machine.

"Galifrey? I've flown all around the planet on my Dragonite, I've never seen this region. Where is it?" asked Lance, prodding the Doctor.

"Well if you must know, I'm the Doctor, I'm from Galifrey, which is a planet, not a region, and I'm guessing this planet is in another universe, since well, I've never heard of Pokémon, and I've heard of everything. Can either of you tell me about some big natural disturbance of time paradox or something out of the usual? I'm in a rush, and I'm not in the adventure mood for once, I much rather return to my universe."

"Wait? You're saying you're from space, or another dimension altogether?" asked Lance.

"Not dimension, dimensions are different representations of something you can see. No, I'm from another universe, the TARDIS must've accidently traveled into the void and I got sucked here by some time anomaly. CAN ANYONE HERE TELL ME ABOUT ANYTHING IMPORTANT INVOLVING TIME?" screamed the Doctor, pacing around the building, screwdriver blazing madly.

"Tell me how you got into my room and I'll tell you all about the time traveling Pokémon." responded Lance, trying to keep up with the doctor.

"That's another thing, why do you guys all find it acceptable to make Pokémon battle each other?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"So are you."

"You've got a point. We don't see it as a battle per say as much as a test of strength and bond. Battling strengthens a bond between Pokémon and trainer, and it helps the Pokémon grow strong. So how did you get in?"

"Sounds like the prisoner becoming friends with the captor due to a lack of contact with anyone else to me."

"How. Did. You. Get. In?"

"Impatient little one aren't we? I got in there with a time machine, I told you that already if you were listening. Now you were saying about time travel."

"There are two Pokémon known to travel through time. The first is Celebi, it lives in Ilex forest. It travels through time to prevent disasters and to repair the forest. Some have called it the doctor."

"Well Lance, sounds like a Pokémon I could take a liking to. Take me to it."

"That's just the thing, it comes and goes as it pleases, it travels through time, remember? It's not like I can chase it back and forth through time."

"No, YOU can't. When was the last time it was seen?"

"Two years back, around the same time as Dialga, the second time Pokémon, disappeared from spear pillar."

"Well then, I'll be needing a guide then. Grab whatever you'll need, we're off to Spear Pillar." spoke the doctor, clasping his hands together and heading over to the PC in the corner of the room, sonic-ing it to access the system. "No internet? Yet you are all linked..."

"I thought you didn't catch Pokémon, why you using a PC then?" asked Lance, pulling a bag out from under his cape and stuffing the cape in.

"Is that what this is? Where are they all kept, cages?"

"In their Pokeballs, where else?"

"Is this what I sound like to other people? I know nothing about this world..."

"So where we going?"

"Oh, just a little blue box. More importantly we are heading to Spear Pillar, two years ago."


End file.
